Petal Path
by DeathDaisy
Summary: *One-shot* Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Follow the rose path, You know I love you. Jelaric.


**AN: Yes, T1gercat, to me she's (in my mind) a strawberry-blond xD  
so much for a welcome, well HI! Fluffy Jenna-centric one-shot :D it sounds a tad Valentine-ish but ehh, Jelaric = because ALARIC ISNT EVIL! (I just cant see him like that. Sorry.**

**.  
**

Jenna closed her eyes as she sat on the swing they had out on the porch. It was a beautiful sunny day in Mystic Falls, VA.

And a total lazy day for our resident strawberry-blond.

She could feel the sun rays warm up her face and shoulders. Sighing content.

A shade past her red view, as it disappeared as fast as it came.

Jenna's eyes fluttered open as she saw it, only nothing on the porch to prove it.

Kicking her legs up on the swing, she noticed the lone red rose petal that sat delicately on the floor, with three letter Witten across.

'fol'

Jenna raised her eyebrow picking it up from the floor, her fingers going over its velvety texture.

Then she spotted another petal, a pale pink one sitting on the first step of the tiny stairs.

Jenna sighed having to come out of her comfy position.

'low' written across the perfect petal.

"Huh?" Jenna wondered out loud, spotting another white petal on the last step, with 'me' written clearly in red ink.

"follow me?" Jenna wondered, seeing the two petals side by side, even a little hyphen present on either sides, making the connection.

Looking up from her rose-filled hand, she took notice of something onn the electric-thingy on the street.

A pink cardboard arrow pointing down the street.

Jenna rolled her eyes, looking at her floral top and washed out jeans, deciding it was a good thing to be out in.

Making her was down the street, no rose-petals or creepy arrows pointing anywhere.

At this point, Jenna was specktical of someone just pranking her.

Up until she rounded the corner and saw one rose hanging down a random tree. With the word 'Jenna' written on the ribbon tied around the steam

Jenna smiled, someone had put a lot of effort into this, but what now? Not another arrow in sight, not a single clue left.

Up until she noticed the tiny card that was hung inside the rose.

"Library" the card said,

Jenna sighed, debuting continuing this 'treasure hunt' or not. In the end, curiosity took over the blue-eyed beauty as she walked forwards in her white ballet-flats.

She wondered down the street around the corner, looking for any sign. She sighed not finding any considering going back home. She slumped against the light-post-thingy only to hear a faint crumble.

She quickly turned around finding a tiny white paper, with letters written on it with red paint.

"Jenna" with an arrow pointing around the corner.

She carefully removed to clear tape, which held it to the lamp post as she added it to the collection she already had.

Jenna rolled her eyes, conetuing down the road of the unknown.

Rounding up the corner, she saw an elegant red-rose, with a long green stem, hung on a white-picket fence.

She hurried towards it, almost getting hit by a car, to pick it up.

It had a tiny arrow pointing down the street.

That's when she noticed the white-red-tipped rose petals trailing back where she just came from.

What?

Both eyebrows raised, she questioned her sanity.

Why didn't she see them before?

Or most importantly – since she remembers not seeing them before – who placed them there?

Before her brain could even start pondering the idea, the strawberry blonds' legs had other thoughts,

She scoffed.

Now, this time up the street, almost every single tree on the side walk had a flower hung up.

Violet.

Red.

Pink.

Peach.

Yellow.

Green? She raised an eyebrow picking it anyways.

White

White with purple tips

White with red tips

More colors.

So when she arrived back at the Gilbert household, Jenna was pretty sure she had more than a dozen in her hands.

Going up the first steps onto the porch, she wondered who in the world threw up rose-petals all over!

Really, rose petals of all colors covered the whole entire porch, floor, swings, even in heaps.

Jenna blinked her eyes, making sure she isn't dreaming before dropping the roses where the swing it. Or, was. She just looked it up in memory making sure not to step on too many petals.

Jenna huffed, giving up on walking in the petal-mess as she opened the house door.

But it wouldn't budge,

Weird, Jenna didn't remember…locking..the main door…

She ran her hand threw her hair, reaching up on the doorframe, where the extra key was, feeling her hand around,

A mask of confusion came over her face, looking for a few more seconds.

'where is the ke-' she mentally face palmed when she remembered where it really was.

Under the door mat.

She pulled away all the never ending rose petals, finally reaching the doormat removing it, taking the key then placing it back.

She opened the door, taking a breath of non-rose-tainted air.

Only for the pitch black to great her. when did the sun set again?

Jenna wondered, making her way in looking for the light switch.

Only to walk into the kitchen to find a beautifully set table, with candles everywhere, laminating everything in the kitchen.

"whatcha think?" a voice asked besides her ear in a mere whisper, causing the resident strawberry blonde jump in surprise.

"ouch" Alaric rubbed a spot on his chest where Jenna elbowed him.

"its you" she sighed, running her hand through her hair, "you did the whole rose thingie?" she asked,

"Yup, more or less" he chuckled hugging Jenna from the back.

"love it"

"what about me"

"yeah yeah, you too" she said planting a chaste kiss in his lips before turning back to the table.

**THE END**

.

Alaric. Is. NOT. Freaking. Evil. sorry, xD

Enjoyed? hope so :D


End file.
